Rukia Diculik
by Lollipop26
Summary: Aduh! Rukia diculik bagaimana ini? Kalau mau mengetahui cerita selnjutnya, baca aja cerita ini... please Review


Ini Lolly buat untuk memenuhi Request dari Namikaze Eca, maaf ya kalau jelek.

Please enjoy and review my story^^

Diclaimer: Tite Kubo

* * *

...Rukia Diculik...

* * *

Pada suatu siang yang cerah…

'Braaak!' suara pintu terbuka dengan terpaksa.

"Inoue? Ada apa?" Tanya Ichigo dengan heran

"Tolong…" kata Orihime dengan nada ingin menangis.

"Menolong apa?" Tanya Hitsugaya heran juga.

"Rukia… Kuchiki… diculik!" histeris Orihime secara tiba-tiba, membuat orang yang berada di sekitarnya kaget.

"Apaa?" dan orang yang disekitarnya benar-benar kaget.

"Bagaimana bisaa?" Tanya Renji panik.

"Jadi begini ceritanya…" Orihimepun mulai bercerita.

Flashback

Di taman kota Karakura yang sepi…

"Kuchiki! Kamu ingin es krim tidak?" Tanya Orihime dengan semangat.

"Mauuu! Mmppphh!" tiba-tiba ada yang membekap Rukia.

"Siapa kalian? Mau apa kaliaaan?" panik Orihime.

Mereka yang membekap Rukia tidak menjawab, hanya melihat Orihime sekilas lalu pergi membawa Rukia.

End Flashback

"Baiklah, akan ku bantu sebisaku…" tanggap Hitsugaya, "Habisnya kita tidak bisa melapor pada polisi, ini belum 24 jam."

"Ya! Kami akan membantu semampu kami." Tanggap Ichigo dan Renji secara bersamaan.

* * *

Di rumah Hitsugaya…

"Maaf, tuan muda, ini ada kiriman…" kata seorang pelayan sambil memberikan kotak kecil berwana merah.

"Terima kasih…" jawab Hitsugaya lalu menuju ke kamarnya.

Pada saat sampai di kamarnya, Hitsugaya menaruh tasnya dan dengan perlahan membuka kotak merah yang tadi diberikan. Ternyata isinya adalah tape recorder yang di dalamnya terdapat kaset.

Hitsugaya sedikit mengeryitkan dahinya tanda bahwa dia sedikit heran, tetapi pada akhirnya Hitsugaya pun memencet tombol play pada tape itu.

"Rukia ada di tangan kami, jangan lapor pada polisi, karena kami tidak meminta tebusan, kalau ingin menyelamatkannya datangnya ke no. 6 cepat! Hahahaha!" rekaman itu hanya membuat Hitsugaya menggeleng heran.

Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengikuti kata-kata dalam tape recorder itu, setelah memakai jaketnya dia lalu keluar.

"Tuan mau kemana?" Tanya seorang pelayan yang berpas-pasan dengannya.

"Aku ingin keluar, tolong panggilkan Pak Ikakku." Hitsugaya sedikit mengikat tali sepatunya yang sedikit renggang.

"Tapi_" kata pelayan itu dengan yakin.

"Cepat! Ini penting!" perintah Hitsugaya.

"B-baik…" kata pelayan itu dengan terbata-bata.

* * *

Pada saat sampai di tempatnya, Hitsugaya memberikan sebuah headset ke supirnya tersebut, "Ini buat apa?" Tanya Ikakku bingung.

"Pasang ini! Ini adalah walkir talkie, dan jangan pernah tidur sebelum aku keluar!" perintah Hitsugaya lalu keluar, Ikakkupun hanya mengangguk dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Dan pada saat Hitsugaya sampai di rumah itu…

"Rukia?" kata Hitsugaya dengan perlahan melihat gadis bermata violet yang mulutnya ditutup oleh lakban, serta kaki dan tangannya yang diikat.

Kemudian ada orang yang muncul…

"Rukia, oh Rukia?" kata orang itu sambil tertawa.

Hitsugaya pun menatap orang yang dikenalnya sebagai Grimmjow dengan sinis.

"Apa maumu?" singkat Hitsugaya.

"Mauku? Kamu tidak hafal apa mauku dari dulu? Tetap sama, hanya caranya yang berbeda…" kata pria berambut biru itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kamu belum menyerah juga, lalu apa yang kamu dapatkan bila kamu menculik Rukia? Yang kamu dapat hanyalah Malu!" jelas Hitsugaya.

"Oh ya? Selama ini aku memang selalu mendapat malu, dan itu karena kamu! Keluargamu! Aku berusaha menjadi seorang yang baik, tapi tidak pernah dihiraukan, yang dihiraukan hanya kalian!" kata Grimmjow dengan nada yang sedikit emosi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?" heran Hitsugaya, "Menyusahkan."

"Kamu pasti tahu nanti, sekarang! Ikat dia!" perintah Grimmjow.

"Lihat saja…" dengus Hitsugaya yang menurut pada orang yang mengikatnya, " Tidak pernah berubah."

"Sekarang kamu mau kemana?" Tanya Hitsugaya agak bingung.

"Menjalankan rencanaku." Grimmjow mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "Oh ya" Grimmjow berhenti sejenak, "Buka pembuka mulut Rukia, dan jaga mereka…" kata Grimmjow lalu keluar.

Tak lama orang yang tadi mengikat Hitsugaya pun ikut keluar, mungkin untuk menjaga di luar.

"Ah! Bibirku kering…" keluh Rukia, "Dia gila apa?" sahut Rukia kesal.

"Dia kurang perhatian, kasian…" Hitsugaya menggeleng.

"Apa maksudmu?" heran Rukia.

"Dia adalah anak dari saingan ayahku, dan ayahnya kalah dalam persaingan itu. Dan dia sangat marah pada keluargaku dan mencoba membalas dendam dengan cara menjatuhkan perusahaan ayahku. Dan sekarang dia melibatkan keluargamu untuk itu…" jelas Hitsugaya.

"Perusahaan ayahnya bangkrut?" Tanya Rukia.

"Hanya sedikit kerugian yang didapatnya, tetapi reputasi perusahaan ayahnya menjadi berangsur menurun, begitulah…." Jawab Hitsugaya

"Ooh… begitu… lalu sampai kapan kita disini? Aku tidak mau takdirku hanya sampai sini…." Kata Rukia.

"Aku tidak yakin…" Hitsugaya mencoba menggerakan sedikit tangannya.

"Kamu sedang apa?" heran Rukia yang melihatnya.

"Mengaktifkan Walkie Talkie." Hitsugaya terdiam sebentar, "Berhasil!"

"Pintar! Ayo cepat, mumpung yang jagalagi di luar…." Kata Rukia

Walkie talkie

"Iya tuan…" suara Ikakku terdengar

"Pak, tolong… aku diculik di rumah ini… ternyata aku dijebak, hati-hati di depan ada penjaganya…" kata Hitsugaya dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Tapi tuan, saya sedang dengan mengantar pria berambut biru yang keluar dari rumah yang tuan muda kunjungi ke rumah nona Kuchiki, dan katanya tuan muda sedang menginap di rumah tadi…." Kata Ikakku mulai panic

"Kamu percaya begitu saja Ikakku? Kamu tega meninggalkan aku? Kamu tidak berfikir, buat apa aku menyerahkan walkie talkie ini?" Kata Hitsugaya sedikit kaget.

"Maaf tuan, saya akan kembali…" jawab Ikkaku.

"Jangan… antar dia ke rumahku terlebih dahulu, buat dia menganggap rumah yang dia kunjungi adalah rumah Kuchiki, dan jangan biarkan dia bertanya yang macam-macam…" jelas Hitsugaya, "Mengerti?"

"Ya, Kuchiki side…" kata Ikkaku yang lalu memutus walkie talkienya.

End Walkie Talkie

"Waw…" kata Rukia dengan wajah yang terkagum-kagum.

"Kenapa?" heran Hitsugaya.

"Enggak, kamu kayanya sigap banget sih…" puji Rukia.

"Iya dong, ga kaya kamu ya, ceroboh…" Jawab Hitsugaya.

"Hei! Apa maksudmu? Aku sudah memujimu tapi kamu malah membalasnya dengan ledekan seperti itu…" kata Rukia kesal.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk memujiku ya…" kata Hitsugaya cuek.

"Huuh, dari dulu…" kata Rukia sambil menghela nafas.

"Tadi aku, Ichigo, Inoue, dan Renji sangat khawatir lho…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Maaf ya, seharusnya aku belajar bela diri…" keta Rukia.

"Jangan meminta maaf, kamu kan tidak salah… lagian kenapa jadi dramatis begini?" Hitsugaya mencoba menghibur.

"Kan kamu yang mulai…" kata Rukia, "Ngomong-ngomong kepan kita bebas? Tanganku sakit, mereka mengikatku terlalu keras." Keluh Rukia.

"Bersabarlah." Kata Hitsugaya menghela nafas.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Tuan?" bisik seorang laki-laki dari pintu belakang.

Hitsugaya yang sudah mau tertidur melihat ke arah suara itu berasal.

"Pak Ikakku? Tolong…" kata Hitsugaya dengan nada yang sama pelannya.

Ikakku pun menuju kea rah sana dan melepas tali di tangan serta kaki Hitsugaya dan Rukia, Rukiapun yang tadinya tertidur menjadi terbangun.

"Uh? Sudah pagi ya?" kata Rukia dengan nada yang lemas.

"Ayo Rukia, saat kita pergi…" kata Hitsugaya sambil merapihkan jaketnya.

"Aku tidak bias berjalan sendiri… kakiku terasa kaku…" keluah Rukia dengan sedikit menegakan badannya.

"Pak Ikakku tolong dong gendong Rukia…" pinta Hitsugaya sambil berdiri lega.

"Kenapa nggak tuan saja?" kata Ikakku sedikit tersenyum.

"Aku kan lebih pendek dari dia, pak Ikakku mau membuatku tambah pendek?" kata Hitsugaya.

"Iya… iya…" Ikakku mulai menggendong Rukia yang lemas.

* * *

Pada saat sampai di rumah…

"Pak, tolong bawa dia ke kamar tamu, suruh salah satu pelayan merawatnya, aku akan mengurus pria berambut biru itu…" kata Hitsugaya siap-siap masuk ke rumah.

Saat masuk rumah…

"Hei Grimmjow, maaf menunggu lama…" kata Hitsugaya dengan ceria.

"Bagaimana bisa?" kaget Grimmjow.

"Anak buahmu tidak sepintar yang aku kira, mereka tidak tahu ada walkie talkie di tanganku, dan juga mereka hanya menjaga pintu depan, padahal ada pintu belakang, dan kamu tidak menyadari kalau ini adalah rumahku…" kata Hitsugaya mulai duduk di sofa ruang tamunya.

"Ya ampun…" Grimmjow menggeleng.

"Apa sih rencanamu? Aku mau tahu…" tanya Hitsugaya enteng.

"Aku gagal lagi…" keluh Grimmjow dengan wajah sedih.

"Kamu berencana untuk gagal? Sepertinya itu rencana yang buruk…" Hitsugaya menggeleng, "Untung lho, disini tidak ada orang tuaku…"

"Apa katamu saja…" kata Grimmjow, "Tapi lihat saja ya, aku pasti akan menang nantinya…" Grimmjow lalu menuju pintu keluar.

"Masih belum menyerah juga ya?" gumam Hitsugaya, "Baiklah, tetapi jangan korbankan orang lain…" pesan Hitsugaya.

"Ya!" kata Grimmjow yang suaranya terdengar samar-samar.

"Sebernarnya dia itu baik." Hitsugaya tersenyum.

Hitsugayapun menuju kamar tamu yang disana terdapat Rukia…

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Hitsugaya kepada seorang pelayan.

"Dia sekarang baik-baik saja…" kata pelayan itu sambil tersenyum, "Terima kasih." Jawab Hitsugaya dan menghampiri Rukia.

"Wah, wah… sudah bangun ya rupanya?" kata Hitsugaya duduk kursi dekat tempat tidur itu.

"Terima kasih…" kata Rukia tersenyum lemas.

"Tidak usah, aku yang harusnya minta maaf… karena karena keluargaku kamu jadi terlebat hal seperti ini." kata Hitsugaya sambil mengambil telepon wireless di meja dengan tempat tidur dan memberikannya kepada Rukia.

"Telfon keluargamu… nanti mereka khawatir…" kata Hitsugaya.

"Iya…" Rukia pun menelefon untuk memberitahu keadaannya dan menyuruh salah satu supir menjemputnya.

Setelah mau pulang…

"Terima kasih tuan… anda telah menyelamatkan nona Kuchiki…" seorang pria bertubuh tegap membungkuk hormat.

"Tidak masalah…" Hitsugaya terseyum, lalu Rukia menghampirinya, "Sekali lagi terima kasih…" kata Rukia, dan Hitsugaya hanya tersenyum menjawabnya.

Keesokan harinya…

"Wah! Rukia! Bukannya kamu diculik?" kaget Ichigo.

"Iya… tapi sekarang aku sudah diselamatkan, buktinya aku sudah disini…" Rukia tersenyum.

"Sama siapa? Polisi? Kan belum 24 jam?" heran Renji.

"Sama dia…" Rukia menunjuk Hitsugaya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Keigo.

"Ehem… ehem…" kata Renji menyenggol Rukia, "Apaan sih?" jawab Rukia.

"Liat deh di laci mejamu… kamu tidak penasaran untuk membukanya?" kata Renji tersenyum.

"Hah? Coklat?" bingung Rukia setelah membuka laci mejanya, "Dari siapa?"

"Dari pangeranmu Rukia." Kata Ichigo.

"Pangeran? Siapa?" bingung Rukia.

"Ya dialah! Baca dong, disitu kan ada suratnya…" kata Ichigo.

Setelah membaca suratnya, pipi Rukia agak memerah….

"Waw, I waw! Kenapa tuh dia?" kata Ichigo dengan heran.

Rukia lalu menuju Hitsugaya dan mengajaknya mengobrol di luar, pada saat itu juga Renji dan Ichigo tos, "Rencana kita berhasil…" kata mereka sambil tertawa.

Pada pembicaraan Hitsugaya dan Rukia…

"Hitsugaya, terima kasih ya coklatnya…" kata Rukia tersenyum.

"Coklat? Kamu suka coklat?" bingung Hitsugaya.

"Iya, dan soal suratnya…" kata Rukia.

"Surat? Surat apa ya?" Hitsugaya bertambah bingung.

"Surat ini?" Rukia menunjukan surat yang tadi diterimanya.

Hitsugayapun membaca suratnya, dan tak lama pipinya memerah…

"A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal ini…" kata Hitsugaya sedang tergagap.

"Ah?" kaget Rukia, "Jadi aku dikerjain?"

Hitsugaya hanya menaikan bahunya tanda kalau dia tidak tahu.

"Padahal aku mau jawab…" Rukia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa?" kata Hitsugaya dengan antusias.

"Lho? Katanya kan bukan kamu yang buat, atau jangan-jangan…" Rukia menatap curiga Hitsugaya.

"Apa? Gapapa kok kalau ga ngasih tau, siapa juga yang mau tau, udah ah, aku mau ke kantin…" kata Hitsugaya mengalihkan wajahnya lalu berjalan menuju kantin.

"Aku mau! Aku mau jadi pacar kamu!" teriak Rukia dengan wajah yang sudah merah, untung saja lorongnya sepi.

Hitsugaya berhenti sejenak, dan mengalihkan mukanya lagi ke arah Rukia dan tersenyum. Rukiapun mengejarnya…. Dan mereka akhirnya berjalan bersama ke kantin.

"Walaupun surat ini bukan aku yang buat, tetapi akhirnya perasaanku tersampaikan." Batin Hitsugaya.

Selesai.

* * *

Selesailah cerita ini, dan untuk Grimmjow FC, maaf ya, mungkin aku terlalu menjelekan Grimmjow..

Terima kasih karena kalian untuk membaca ini, please enjoy, and Review^^


End file.
